The Divorce?
by MysticalTears
Summary: Set in the episode: Prisoner of Love. What if someone made sure that Jack wouldn't be able to give the anniversary present in time? Someone that doesn't wants the two of them together. What would happen if he succeeded?
1. Chapter 01

Summary: 

Set in the episode: Prisoner of Love. What if someone made sure that Jack wouldn't be able to give the anniversary-present in time? Someone that doesn't wants the two of them together. What would happen if he succeeded?

**The Divorce?**

Chapter 01

Salcia

"Alicia!" Madeline Fenton called, as he saw her sister.

"Maddie! I thought you wouldn't come anymore," Alicia said as she pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Doesn' matter. You sounded serious on the phone. What 'appened?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's just… Jack…" Maddie sighed.

"Don't gimme any 'just Jack's. What did that fool do this time?"

"He forgot our anniversary… again. For the 18th time in a row already. It's like he doesn't cares about anything but ghosts."

"I warned ya before, sis. Told you he's no good. Believe me, you're better of without 'im, then with 'im," Alicia said. "Or whatever that saying goes."

"Oh, I don't know…" Maddie sighed, resting her forehead in the palm of her hand. "I just don't know."

-

"Out of my way! Coming through!" a man known as Jack Fenton called, as he made a way through the mass of people. He was still trying to catch his breath. He had to run half the way to the airport himself to get his luggage back. Darn taxi's... Trying to steal his suitcase...

"I need a plane to Arkansas," he breathed.

The woman behind the pay-desk looked at him annoyingly. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Jack Fenton," he answered.

"Well, Jack Fenton, if you still want to get a flight to Arkansas, you'd might want to consider WALKING TO THE END OF THE LINE!!"

Jack blinked and looked behind him, just now noticing the line of people behind him. "Oh… right. Then I'll just…"

"NEXT!!" the woman had already called.

He bowed his head in defeat and walked to the end of the line. Looking at his watch and at the many people in front of him, he sighed. "I'll never make it in time now…" he muttered.

"Excuse me," someone said behind him, tapping on his shoulder.

Jack, startled, turned around and yelled: "GHOSTS!!"

"Ghosts?" the woman behind him shrieked, alarmed. She now looked in every direction, searching for any ghost at all. But there were none. She sighed in relieve.

"I'm sorry…" Jack apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"S-scare?" the woman repeated. "I wasn't scared, just… unprepared. Besides, I should be the one who's sorry… Salcia Medendaal."

"No, I'm Jack Fenton," he said.

Salcia stood there for a moment. "…Ah… right…" she said. "Wow, he really is an idiot…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I… err… heard about your problem," Salcia began to tell. "I have a problem myself. I have a private plane, but it can't fly because there are… _ghosts_ in there…"

"Ghosts? How many of them?"

"I think three, maybe four. Now, I've heard all about you, Jack Fenton," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You did?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course! Your reputation is outstanding! The best ghost hunter in whole Amity Park."

"Well…" he started, blushing. "Just.. trying to do my job!"

"Of course. Now, I want to make a deal. If you can get rid of the ghosts, I'll fly you to… where ever you needed to go."

"Arkansas," he answered.

"I'll fly you there! Deal?" Salcia asked.

"Well… I could use this opportunity to test my newest invention..." Jack started.

"Then it's settled! Come with me. I'll show you the way to your deat-- I mean the jet!"

-

"Jazz!" Danny called, running to the living room with a present in his hand. "Jazz! Dad forgot his present! We need to give it to him before it's too late!"

But Jazz didn't even seem to hear him. She was more busy with the books she was reading through.

"I must have missed something…" she whispered to herself. "Dad isn't smart enough to realize his mistakes… I must have missed something… I must have…"

"Jazz! Come on! Snap out of it! We have to deliver mom's anniversary present!" he said, while shaking her shoulders.

"What? Danny?" she said, dazzled. "I can't… I- I was wrong…"

"Everybody is wrong once in their life! What is more important? Saving mom's and dad's marriage, or coming up with a reason of why you were wrong?"

Jazz stared at him for a moment. "…You're right. Let's go."

"Erm… Jazz…?" Danny started. "Can I borrow some money for the buss?"

-

"Salcia, I've checked it twice, but I can't find any ghosts in here…" Jack said, coming out the jet.

"You're sure?" she asked. "Oh but Jack, that's wonderful!"

"It is?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it is! You're the best ghost hunter I've ever seen! They must had run away the minute as they saw you! They probably knew that they wouldn't stand a chance to such a great ghost hunter like you!"

"But I wanted to test the Fenton Flashlight…" he mumbled.

"I'm sure you'll get enough chances to do so. I'll be honest with you, Jack. I'm the leader of the GFA. The Ghost Fighting Association. We catch dangerous ghosts from all over the world, and… we want you in."

"Why?" he asked. "I mean… great! Do I need to emigrate?"

Salcia started to laugh. "Don't be silly, of course you'll stay in Amity Park! Who else could guard the Ghost Portal!"

"You know about my Ghost Portal?"

"The GFA knows everything," she simply stated.

"And… what would I need to do?" Jack asked.

"The same that you usually do. We'll only call you if there's a dangerous ghost around Amity Park that needs to get back into the Ghost Zone. And we might call you sometimes, when we really need your help in catching a ghost. You have many great and dangerous inventions we could use, and since you're the creator of it, it will only be fair to let you use them!"

"Deal!" he smiled. "Speaking about inventions… do you want to know how the Fenton Flashlight works?"

"Erm… maybe later. We need to get to Arkansas, right?"


	2. Chapter 02

**The Divorce?**

Chapter 02

The plot

"Maybe I should go back home and make things up with Jack. I'm sure he means well. And what does it matter that he forgot our anniversary for the 18th time? We're still together after all these years..." Maddie started.

"I wouldn' do that if I were you," Alicia said. "You've got no reason to apologise to 'im. Listen to me, Maddie. Do you honestly want to spend the best years of your life with a man who cares more about ghosts than his family?"

"No..." she whispered. "But I just want him to... to... oh, I don't know, Alicia. It's all so confusing..."

"Honey, remember that you're not stuck on 'im. You can leave any time you want to."

"But the children... And I love Jack. And I'm sure he loves me too," Maddie said.

"If he'd really love you, he'd be standing right in front of ya right now. Remember that," Alicia told her.

-

"How long will it take before we're in Arkansas?" Jack asked. They were flying for hours now, but they weren't there yet.

"We can be there any minute now!" Salcia called back.

"That's odd..." he said to himself. "They've changed the land ship from the last time I was here..."

"JACK!!" Salcia suddenly shrieked. "A ghost!!"

"Ghost? Where!?" he yelled, running to her.

"In- in the bathroom..." she whispered. "Be careful, Jack..."

"I'm always careful!" he said with a smile, before entering the bathroom.

Salcia smirked. "Yes.. I'm sure you are..." she said before closing the door and locking it. She then grabbed her parachute. "It was fun while it lasted... Bye Jack."

Then she jumped out of the plane.

The bathroom

"Hmm... I can't find any ghosts... Why do they always leave before I can test my new invention!" Jack said, disappointed. Then he was suddenly thrown back by a force. It wasn't a ghost, but the plane.

"Salcia! What is happening!" he yelled, making a way to the door. There was no answer. When he decided to check it, the door wouldn't budge. "Salcia!" he called again. "The door is stuck!" Again there was no answer, and time was running out.

"There can only be one explanation for this..." he said to himself. "A ghost must have kidnapped Salcia and locked the door! Well, listen to this, ghost! Jack Fenton isn't one to mess with! I'll get out of here and tear you apart, molecule by molecule! But first... I need to use the toilet..."

-

Salcia smirked in satisfaction as she watched the plane crash. She then grabbed the cellphone that she kept in her pocket, dialing a specific number.

"Hi, yeah, it's me," she said through the phone. "I took care of your little problem. It was quite simple; he believed everything I said. Yes. Yes, I'm sure. Thank you! Oh! Before you hang up... can you send me a plane? Mine just crashed. Hey, it was the only way to make sure he's dead! No! I can't fly my way back! Someone might recognize me if I leave this body! And I like this one... No, I don't want to overshadow another. I'm in Alabama by the way. Ok, I'll wait for the plane. Yes, I know that it might take a few hours... No. I'll wait. Yes, I know you mean well. Thanks. Bye, Vlad," she said, before hanging up.

--

Author's Note:

Yes, I know it's a lot shorter than the previous one, but I had to stop here. Gomen!


	3. Chapter 03

**Author's Note:**

Only one thing to say: 13th Unlucky Jinx, update!!!

**The Divorce?**

Chapter 03

The call

"What do you mean, the flight is cancelled!" Danny yelled. "I need to go to Arkansas!"

"Danny, calm down!" Jazz said. "We'll just take the next flight!"

"The next flight is _tomorrow_, Jazz! Then it will be too late!"

"We don't have a choice. Mom will get her anniversary present tomorrow. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

He sighed. "Alright... But why would they suddenly cancel the flight, ten minutes before it's supposed to fly!"

"We can't help it. Come on, we need to go home..." she said.

But as Danny followed his sister to the exit, his ghost sense suddenly went off. He looked around him, but couldn't find a ghost anywhere.

"Danny?" Jazz asked. "Are you ok?"

Danny looked around once more, before answering. "I'm fine. Let's go."

-

People who walked outside and lived between Amity Park and Wisconsin, all looked up in the sky. Most people probably thought they were losing their mind, others might have run away in panic. For they saw a huge robot-like thing, zooming through the sky. Now, it may not look like one, but this object was, in fact, a ghost. And not just any ghost. It was Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter.

For he was feared in both human as ghost world.

When he neared his destination, Skulker went intangible to fly through the walls and floors of the mansion. He stopped when he appeared in some kind of lab. He wasn't the only one in there though.

"I assume you did what you were told, Skulker?" the man known as Vlad Masters asked.

"Yes," he answered. "That plane is never flying again."

"Good. No complications?"

Skulker thought about it for a moment. "There was a policeman, but he ran before I had time to do anything to him."

"And.. Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"You were right. The welp was there, along with a girl which I believe was his sister... They left when they heard that the flight was cancelled."

"That will stop them from interfering... Skulker. Can you fetch Salcia for me? She should be arriving any moment now with the plane I send. She has something I need."

-

"Home at last," Danny sighed, letting himself fall on the couch.

"I can't wait until I get my liscence. That chauffeur was so rude. How could we help it that those kids started wrecking the buss? He didn't had to throw us out as well because of it..."

"Jazz, he didn't throw us out because of the kids. He throwed us out because you kept telling him how to drive. You almost killed us by distracting him."

"Hey!" she yelled. "I was only giving him some helpful advise! Did he read the book: 'How to drive correctly and ensure my passengiers safety while I'm driving?' He didn't hold enough distance, which can be _very_ dangerous when someone suddenly stops or slows down."

"Oh, but distracting him so he didn't see that traffic light and almost hit a lorry... that's not dangerous?" Danny asked.

"As an chauffeur, he shouldn't be distracted that easily," Jazz protested.

"Just... forget about it. At least we're still alive..." her brother sighed.

"Odd that the buss suddenly stopped. I swear I didn't see him hit the breakes. Ow well."

Danny looked at her annoyed, before grabbing the remote to turn on the T.V. "Has dad called yet?"

Jazz walked to the answering machine, before answering. "...No.." she whispered. "He hasn't."

"What? That doesn't makes any sense! He said that he would call us when he had the ticket!"

"Maybe he forgot," she answered. "I mean, dad isn't one of the brightest. I doubt he even knows how a cellphone_ works_. He got it for Christmas and never used it after all."

"Next time we'll just give him something more... him."

Jazz stared at him for a moment. "Like something to catch ghosts with? No way. I don't know where to buy that, and I don't even _want_ to know. If anyone would see me there!"

"I'm just saying that we should buy him something that he likes, instead of buying something he doesn't likes and doesn't even use it in the end," Danny said. If there would even be a store for ghost catching enquidment, he wouldn't go to there if his life depended on it. Way too dangerous.

"Maybe we should," she whispered. "The cell phone was a waste--"

A loud melody was heard through the living room. The phone rang. Jazz immediately grabbed the cellphone lying on the table, pressing the green button.

"With Jazz," she said.

"Jazz...?" asked a hoarse voice. "Help... me..."

"DAD!!"


	4. Chapter 04

**The Divorce?**

Chapter 04

The Call II

As he heard Jazz yell, Danny immediately jumped up, running to her.

"Dad? Dad, are you still there? Dad, if you're still there, please answer me. Dad!!" Jazz said through the phone, sounding desperate. "Danny, h-he's not answering."

Her brother grabbed the phone, trying to reach Jack Fenton himself. "Dad? Dad, it's me, Danny. Tell us where you are."

There was a long silence on the other side of the line. The only sound that was heard, were a few singing birds. As he continued to listen, he could swear he heard something like... footsteps. He forgot to breath for a second, when he heard his father's voice, only mumbling one word...

"S-salcia..."

Then Danny heard a loud crack and the line was broken. "Dad? Dad!!"

Jazz walked closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Did he say anything?"

"Yes, but... I don't think I heard it right," he answered. "Jazz... do you think dad is..."

"Don't be silly!" his sister said with a nerves smile. "I mean, he has his ghost-weapons with him. What could happen to him?"

But as Danny hung up the phone, he couldn't bring himself up to believe that his dad was alright.

-

"Here's his bag..." Salcia said, dropping it. "I killed him, and brought you your stuff. We're even now, right?"

"It depends... I want to see the present first," Vlad said.

"Alright, alright!" she said, sitting on her knees to open the bag. "Why do you want that present so badly anyway?"

Skulker took a step forwards. "That's none of your business! Now get it."

"I never liked you, you know," she glared, before she went on with her search.

"To be honest I never lik--" Skulker began, but stopped when Salcia suddenly screamed.

"Where is it? Where is it!!" she yelled, putting the bag upside-down. "It's not here!! No, this can't be! I did my job! NO, please no! I need to be free...!! I have payed my debt."

"No, you haven't," Vlad said to her. "We had an agreement. You know what this will mean for you, don't you?"

"No, please!! Please, don't send me back! Give me another chance!! Please!!" she cried.

"You lost the present. There will be no other chances," he answered. He then opened the Ghost Portal by using a remote.

"NO!!" she shrieked. "No, please! Please! I killed him, didn't I! Don't send me back!!"

Skulker thought for a moment. "Wait. Maybe she hasn't lost the present," he started.

"...I.. didn't?" she asked.

"The whelp. I think he had it with him this morning. A pink one with a... blue ribbon on it, if I remember correctly."

"Why would Daniel have..." Vlad stopped for a moment. "Of course...Trust an idiot like Jack Fenton to forget his anniversary present in a situation where he is in." He sighed and turned to Salcia. "I'll give you one last chance. You better not screw this up. If you will, I'll make sure a certain ghost finds you."

"Thank you!! Thank you so much!! You won't regret this!" she said.

"I hope I'll not. For your sake. Now, make yourself presentable. We're going on a little trip to Amity Park."

-

Maddie sighed, standing up from the bench and walking back inside again. In the house her sister was cleaning.

"He still hadn' shown up, did he?" Alicia asked.

"No..." she whispered. "I can't blame him, of course. He needs to take care of the kids and.. stuff."

"Ha! Jack and taking care of? Now, those are words that don' fit well together! The last time he tried to cook, he blew up the whole kitchen! And you haven' forgot the laundry-incident, have you?"

Maddie gasped. "You're right! The kids!! I need to go home!"

"That ain' possible, sis. Buss stops by once a week. Can' drive you to the airport with all those bears walking around lately. Not that my car would last those miles anyway. You just have to wait until Tuesday... Don' you have someone to call? Someone that is responsible enough to take care of your kids? And.. husband," Alicia added.

"No, I don't think--" she stopped for a moment. "Wait. Maybe... But I don't know..."

Alicia handed her the phone. "Anyone that doesn't blows up the kitchen by using a microwave, is fine with me."

-

"How long will it take to drive to Amity Park?" Salcia asked, before getting into the car.

"Long, so we'd better hurry," Vlad said, slightly annoyed. Suddenly, his cellphone ringed. "Excuse me for a second."

He walked to a place quiet before answering the phone. "Vlad Masters. Maddie! It's wonderful to hear your voice again, my dear. How's Jack? He's at home? And you're at your sisters? Problems? I really had no idea..." he said with a small grin. "I wanted to stop by because of your anniversary, but since you're out of town... Oh. That's where the problem is about...? Maddie, I'm sure Jack didn't mean to forget your anniversary for the... 15th? 16th? Oh, 18th time. But where did you call me for? What? Take care of your kids? Of course I would, I almost consider them as my own. You're back Tuesday-evening? No, it really isn't a problem. Until Tuesday then. Ta!" He hang up the phone then.

Things were getting better and better...


	5. Chapter 05

**The Divorce?**

Chapter 05

...Joyriding?

The day passed by quickly. Jazz wanted to call her mom, but Danny convinced her not to, by telling her that she can't go home until Tuesday anyway, and they both didn't want her to worry for days. They had to go out to buy diner, because the only food that was left in the kitchen, was a spoiled ham. Jazz insisted to go together. Danny refused to step in a buss with her so Jazz took the car, convincing her little brother that she already learned to drive, and that nobody would notice. It ended up with the police chasing them, but thanks to a few 'special moves' from Jazz, they got rid of the police, almost being killed in the proces.

The next day was a Sunday, and it was 7 a.m.

"Rise and shine, Danny!" Jazz called, walking in his room and opening the curtains. "It's a new day!"

Danny throwed his sheets over him immediately, blocking the light of the Sun. "A new day? It's also a Sunday!That means: rest! Now leave me alone!"

"How are you going to enjoy the weekends by lying in your bed all day!" Jazz complained.

"I'm perfectly comfortable with that, thank you."

"Danny, I--" Before she got the chance to say anything else, the doorbell rang.

'Saved by the bell,' Danny thought happily, turning around to try to catch some sleep again. By doing so, he heard softly the noises downstairs. He could already picture it. Jazz walking downstairs, with a bright smile an her face. And she'll only open the door for the neighbour who always borrows a cup of sugar every Sunday to--

"Mr. Masters!" he heard Jazz say. Danny's eyes popped open immediately. Mr. Masters? _Vlad_ Masters? Danny immediately jumped up, running out of his room to see it himself.

"It's good to see you again, Jasmine. I'm sorry for the early call," Vlad said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" his sister then said. "Come on in."

As the two of them walked to the living room, Danny walked downstairs. 'What is he doing here!? Doesn't he knows mom is away?'

"Anything to drink?" Jazz politely asked.

"I had something in the limo, thank you. Where's your father? Still in bed?" Vlad asked.

"Erm... no... he-he went to Arkanses..." she whispered.

"Really?" he said. "You're not the only one up, are you? Where's Daniel?"

"Well, I tried to--" Jazz started, but she was interrupted.

"I'm right here," Danny said, entering the living room.

"There you are, Daniel! Good, I wanted to bring the news to both of you," Vlad said.

"_What_ news? What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Danny!" Jazz called.

"It's quite alright, Jasmine. All teenagers are a little.. tense sometimes. What I was trying to tell you is that your mother called yesterday, asking me to take tare of you children until she comes home."

"WHAT!?" Danny yelled. "No way!!"

"What... Danny is trying to say..." Jazz began. "Is that we can take care of ourselves."

"Really?" Vlad asked. "I happen to have seen the newspaper of today..." he said, dropping one on the table. "It says different."

Jazz gasped at the sight of the newspaper.

**Joyriding: Almost costed the life of two young teenagers.**

"We weren't joyriding!" she protested. "We were just out to get some groceries!"

"So you two can't even go to the supermarket, without almost getting killed?" Vlad asked.

Jazz opened her mouth to defend herself. "I-well... we...!" She then sighed. "No..."

"I don't care what you say: I'm not staying in the same house as you!" Danny glared.

"Oh, I'm afraid you will have to, if you don't want to sleep outside, that is," his arch enemy responded. "But since Jack isn't here, I'll let you two decide something: Do you want to spend those days here, or in Wisconsin?"

"Here," Danny immediately said, while Jazz called: "Wisconsin."

"Erm... excuse us for a moment," Jazz then said, dragging Danny with her.

"What is wrong with you!" she started yelling once they were in the kitchen. "Why are you acting like this! And why don't you want to go to Vlad's? I mean, just look at where he lives!"

"I don't care, I'm NOT going!" Danny replied annoyed.

"But WHY not!"

"I would just rather stay here," he said, trying to think up an excuse. The first thing that came up his mind, were his friends. "I have plans with Tucker and Sam."

"Well...! Cancel them! You see them every day! Please... Danny... Please, do this for me..."

-

In the back of the limosine, there sat a woman. It was a woman with red hair until her shoulders and bright green eyes. She wore a long dress with a short vest over it. She sighed, leaning back.

How long will this take? She knew that Vlad Masters was inside to convince those children to go to his mansion. That way, she could go inside and steal the present. But of course, that wasn't the only reason. Due the time that she had worked for Vlad, she noticed that he had created a soft spot for the youngest child. This whole plan was to get to him and his mother.

The problem was: The child knew about Vlad's ghost form. Other then that; he hated him. He wouldn't cooperate easily. This would be troublesome. Not just for now, but also for later.

They would need to expose themself of that problem. Quickly.


	6. Chapter 06

**The Divorce?**

Chapter 06

Going or staying?

'I have to stop worrying,' Maddie thought to herself, while she noticed that, yet again, her mind drifted off to Jack and the kids.

"Hey," her sister said, "Whatcha doing?"

"Just... thinking," she answered. "I'm sorry, I've been such a nuisance today. All I can think of is home, while I should be thinking about you! It's just... complicated. I knew Jack wouldn't come, but secretly, I hoped he would... I love him! I want things to get better again... Maybe I should apologise. Maybe I was too hard on him."

"Honey, the fault lies with him," Alicia said. "He forgot your anniversary for the eighteenth time in a row! No way _you're_ gonna apologise to him! If you want things to be better, _he_ has to apologise. And he has to do something _really_ big to make this up. If you're going to apologize, it will come back next year. And the year after that, because he isn' going to stop forgetting!"

Maddie sighed. "I know... I know..! But I just miss him... And ever since yesterday, I have the feeling that something is wrong. That something went wrong. Ah, I don't know... Maybe I'm imagining things. I sure hope I am."

-

Jack Fenton opened his eyes, only to see that he was in an completely different surrounding then before. It seemed to be that he was inside some kind of wooden house, looking deserted.

"Where.. am I..." he whispered to himself. He tried to move, but he only managed to sit. His whole body was aching. What happened?

"Don't worry," a voice suddenly said. "You're safe."

Not quite getting at where that voice came from, Jack looked around the room.

The voice laughed. "Above you, silly."

Confused he looked up. He let out a scream when he saw a girl floating above him. "GHOSTS!!!" he yelled, desperately trying to find his Fenton Bazooka. "Right..." he muttered. "I left it at home."

"What are you doing? I won't harm you. I'm a friendly ghost," she said with her cutest smile.

"There's no such thing as a friendly ghost! Ghosts kidnapped Salcia!" He paused for a moment. "Are you one of them!? You are, aren't you! Just wait until I grab my Anti-Creep Stick! Then you're gonna--"

"What are you talking about! I saved you! I didn't kidnap anyone!!" she yelled.

"You... what?"

"I saved you from that plane," the girl repeated. "Don't you remember? You slipped because of a piece of soap. You hit your head on the tiolet-seat and felt unconcious! I didn't want you to crash so I got you out of there. And you aren't the lightest one, if I may add."

Jack didn't knew what to say. "Th- thank you!!"

"It's no big deal. What's your name?" she asked.

"Jack Fenton," he answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dora," she smiled, while her gold necklace shined brightly.

-

"Please, Danny!" Jazz said, practically begging him to go to Vlad's. Now, this would have been funny if it was about something else.

"I-I don't know," he then said. He really didn't want to go to that place again, but he doubted that Vlad staying here would be a great solution. At least he could try and avoid him in Wisconsin.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Vlad," Jazz then said. "But think it like this: if we go to his place, you have a day less to stay. Driving to Wisconsin takes ages!"

"Alright, alright!" Danny yelled, sighing. "We'll go! But you do realise that we'll miss at least three days of school because of this."

"That's ok," his sister replied, smiling. "If we went to Arkansas, we would miss those days as well. That's why I called Mr. Lancer to give you an extra assaigment."

"Great..." he muttered. "What about you?"

"Oh, me? I have the week off to find an old building. I need to study it and make a report of it. Now, there aren't much old buildings with an interesting history in Amity Park, so..."

"You go to Wisconsin," Danny answered for her.

"I'm certain that the school would accept Vlad's place. It's previously owned by the Dairy King after all."

"So you're only doing this, because you could use the building for your project?"

"Yes, and because the guest rooms are twice as big as my bedroom," Jazz smiled. "Now come on; the sooner we go, the sooner--"

"...you could start on your project," her brother said. "I know."

Jazz grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled him to the living room.

"We're going."


	7. Chapter 07

Author's Note:

You made me very sad A lot of you people review once, and don't come back later. The reviews I received for Chapter 6... were only four. Not only that, but they were short and 'professional'. With 'professional' I mean 'Great chapter. Update soon.' or worse: 'Interesting.' (NEVER say that last one here if you don't have a death wish!!)

No offence; I'm already glad that I _do_ get reviews!! But you must understand that I read this over and over again, and that it slowly becomes... boring. Hey! I'm only 15 years old! I'd rather laugh at your review and remember it, then read it, sigh and throw it in a map, never to look at it again.

Plus, asking me to 'update soon' would be a bit.. pointless. I update fast when I get a lot of reviews. Reviews that make me smile! Just be happy and cheery And I might upload sooner then you think!

**The Divorce?**

Chapter 07

Riinggg

"You're going?" Vlad Masters repeated, standing up from the couch. "That's wonderful! I'm sure you'll find your visit very... interesting."

Danny shot a glare at him, while Jazz only smiled.

"I'm going to get our suitcases!" she said, now looking happier then ever. "I'll be right back!"

Her brother watched her run upstairs, before turning around, facing his arch-enemy.

"What are you up to?" Danny asked.

"Who, me? Nothing," Vlad answered all innocently.

"Yeah, right. First my dad disappears, then our flight is suddenly cancelled, and now _you_ suddenly show up saying that you have nothing to do with it!?"

"Jack disappeared? I thought he went to Arkansas."

"You know where I'm talking about!!" Danny yelled.

An amused smile spread across Vlad's lips. "I don't know where you're talking about, Daniel. I came here because your mother asked me to. _Clearly_ she couldn't trust your father enough to leave him alone with own two children."

"You did something to him and I'm going to find out what!" he glared.

"Ah, but Daniel... the question is: Are you sure you can you handle it?"

Danny's eyes widened. "What.. do you mean?"

"I'M BACK!!" Jazz yelled, walking off the stairs with two large suitcases. Danny looked at her for a moment, before turning back to Vlad.

"It seems that that is a conversation for another time," Vlad said. "Now, you might want to go upstairs while I help your sister. You might want to dress yourself more... properly, before we go, hm?"

Danny blinked and looked down, blushing as he saw that he had been wearing his pyjama's the whole time!

"We're--We're not done yet!!" he yelled, before storming upstairs to change.

"I'm sure we're not, Little Badger," Vlad whispered.

-

Salcia sighed, throwing away the magazine she had read ten times already. What was taking him so long!? If only that idiot had the present with him, then...!! Then...

...she would be free...

She rested her head in her hands as she remembered the day she had seen the light of Vlad's portal, which she used to escape with. She was able to stay in the human world, and was even allowed to posses a human so nobody would recognize her. But for a prize. A murder to be exact. She had to murder someone to stay here in the human world, and steal the present he had with him. Then she would be free forever.

She wanted to refuse at first, but the thought about going back into the Ghost Zone... To _him_...

The Ghost Zone was huge, she had to admit. You would be able to avoid any ghost, except him. And the Box Ghost...

She just couldn't refuse. And with that stupid bracelet around her wrist, she could be send back into the Ghost Zone anytime... anywhere. If one life depends on her eternal freedom... so be it.

She gasped as the door suddenly opened. She smiled as she saw the two children, knowing Vlad's plan had succeeded.

Slowly and quietly, she opened the door of the limosine. She mustn't been seen, so she had to get away before anyone would notice.

Running to a building to hide in, she watched as the three stepped into the limousine and drove away. That was the moment she'd been waiting for.

She walked to the Fenton's residence, searching under the matt for a spare key. As soon as she found it, she put it into the lock, and entered the house. She only didn't expect the phone to ring.

-

Maddie must had picked up the phone a thousand times, only to lay it back at his place once again. She really wanted to call the kids... to see if they're alright. But she always stopped as the thought crossed her mind, that Jack would pick up the phone. She didn't knew what to say to him...

She looked at the clock. She figured out that around this hour, Jack and Danny would still be asleep, but maybe Jazz was up.

She sighed, picking up the phone once again, and finally dialed their number.

-

Salcia stared at the phone for a bit, before walking to it. Slowly, she grabbed the phone, holding it up towards her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

-

Maddie was confused when she suddenly heard a female voice. It was certainly not Jazz'.

"Who are you!?" she yelled. "And what are you doing in my house!!"


	8. Chapter 08

Author's Note:

Remember to review cheery I finally got 7 reviews now and I want to see all of you back o.0 Or else...!! I'll... write a very, very ebil cliffy!! And then I won't update fast!!

**The Divorce?**

Chapter 08

The trip

Salcia hesitated to answer. She didn't knew who this person was. A friend? A family-member? It sure was someone who knew she didn't belong here.

"I'm... Salicia..." she said, knowing nothing else to say.

On the other side of the line there was a small pause. "What are you doing in my house?" Maddie slowly asked.

"Err... Jack invited me. I'm a friend of his. Who are you?" she asked.

"His _wife_! And I never heard of you!"

Salcia's gasped. "His... wife...?" What had she done!? If Vlad finds out that Madeline had called and that she was stupid enough to pick up the phone then... Wait... Unless... "He never said he had a wife."

"He... WHAT!?!" Maddie shrieked.

"There must be a misunderstanding. He never got married... in fact, I'm his girlfriend! For five years now."

It stayed quiet for a while until she finally answered. "Where's Jack? I-I want to talk with him."

"In the shower," Salcia answered. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you stay away from my boyfriend. He's mine." With that she hang up the phone. As she did that, she sighed and whispered: "I'm so sorry, Maddie."

-

At the other side of the line, all the way to Arkansas, there stood a woman, staring at the phone in her hand, eyes wide in disbelieve. For when their connection broke, her heart broke as well, shattering into a million pieces. A singly tear felt down her cheek. And she knew that many would follow...

-

Danny sat in the limousine, arms folded and annoyed. He didn't think he would be going to Wisconsin ever again. Didn't they agree on a truce!?

But that's just it. His mother asked Vlad to take care of them. It would be 'alright' for him to be here. That made it only worse.

He sat as close to the window as he could get, staring outside for a good fifteen minutes, when Jazz suddenly broke the silence.

"So..." she began. "About your mansion..."

Vlad, who had been reading the newspaper, looked up. "What about it, Jasmine?"

"Do you... happen to know a thing or two about it? Like... when it was build... why it was build... That kind of stuff."

"I think I have a few books in the library about its history... Why?" he asked.

"Ow well... you know..." Jazz started.

"It's for a school assignment. An assignment that has to be finished _four months from here_!!" Danny glared.

"You can never start too soon. Besides, I won't be the one that just writes something down at the last minute and ends up with a C- from Lancer," she said.

"Well...!!" Danny started. "Unlike you, _I_ am busy! I can't even get home on time for my 10 o'clock curfew! What makes you think I can start a project four months earlier with all these gho--" He stopped. He looked from Jazz to Vlad, before staring angrily out of the window once again.

"With all those what?" his sister asked.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Danny, if there's anything you want to talk about then--"

"Jasmine," Vlad called. "Could you tell me more about this project you're on?"

"...Really!?" she asked. "Well... I got this assignment when..."

Danny stared at his arch-enemy. Did he actually try to help him!? Well, whatever his reason was, it worked. Jazz was immediately distracted and the next hour was filled with her explaining the assignment. Even if it was quite amusing to see Vlad's face while his sister kept going on about her project, he sure missed Tucker and Sam.

Suddenly his ghost sense went off. Danny leaned against the window, searching for any kind of ghost at all. Well... besides the one two feet away from him... He was surprised when he found him.

"Skulker!?" he called.

Vlad looked surprised when Jazz asked: "What?"

"Nothing," Danny said quickly. He was just about to run to the toilet to go ghost when he realized... this wasn't his dad's RV. "There's... no chance you're going to stop, is there?" he asked.

"No," Vlad simply answered and grabbed the newspaper once again. Danny looked outside once again, only to notice that Skulker was gone. Well, that was a relieve. But why was he here?


	9. Chapter 09

Author's Note:

I just finished watching the last episode of Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet. Now, I'm mad. Not only because it's the last episode… It's because of what they did to Vlad!! I'm outraged this is the end of our beloved Vlad Masters… Sooo… I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Tell me if you think it's a good idea and perhaps give me some ideas of your own. Also, if you have seen this episode, tell me what you think about it.

I made this chapter extra long, woohoo!!

**The Divorce?**

Chapter 09

Arriving

After hours they were finally there. Jazz immediately ran to the building, checking what state it was in. Danny, less cheerful, grabbed his suitcase and started dragging it towards the mansion. Vlad followed him from a short distance and opened the door.

"I'll show you the way to your room," Vlad said.

"If it's the same as first, I can find it on my own, thank you," Danny responded. He began pulling his suitcase up the stairs, which… wasn't an easy task. Maybe he shouldn't have brought more then the Fenton Thermos…

"If it's too heavy, I can help you--" Vlad started.

"NO! I don't need any help! I'm… perfectly capable… of… dragging my own suitcase… upstairs…!!" he said, by doing so.

"I can see that," he responded, not that convinced. "Well, now you've climbed four treads, you only have twenty-six more to go."

Danny shot a glare at him. He began pulling on the suitcase again. Only, he didn't expect his ghost sense to go off… again! Startled, the suitcase slipped out of his hands, landing in front of Vlad. "Make that thirty," he said, amused.

Danny angrily walked downstairs again. Just when he picked up the suitcase, Jazz walked in with hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Dragging my suitcase upstairs," Danny mumbled.

"Watching him _try_ to drag his suitcase upstairs," Vlad said.

"Danny! That thing is half your size!!" Jazz gasped. "Here, let me--"

"Why does everyone think I can't do this!?" Danny yelled, annoyed.

"…Because no one can," she answered.

Vlad put a hand on Jazz' shoulder. "Let him try. He'll learn soon enough. Now, about those books you wanted… If you would follow me…"

Danny was glad when the two walked out of the room. At least there was some peace and quiet now… He sighed and began pulling that stupid thing upstairs again. One way or another, _that_ suitcase _will _reach his room.

-

"That bastard! I'm gonna kill 'im! Nobody hurts my lil' sister!" Alicia yelled.

"A-Alicia…" Maddie sobbed. "We don't know a-anything for sure yet… right…?"

"Honey, that woman was in you're house! Even if she lies; what would she be doing there!" her sister said. "Maddie… The fool forgot your anniversary 18 times… he's almost never giving attention to anything other then ghosts and now there's a strange woman in your house, saying she has a relationship with Jack for _five years_!? I dunno what to think, sis."

"M-maybe it's best to talk to him about it…" Maddie said.

"I'm gonna check if Little Harry can fix his car. Maybe it's best to get over it as soon as possible… And, Mad, just.. don't think you're alone. If anything happens, you still have two wonderful kids… and I'll always be there for you if you need me."

Maddie smiled and gave her sister a hug. "I know, Alicia. I know."

-

"There you are!" Vlad called when Danny came in. "I already began to worry…"

"You, worry?" Danny said sarcastic. "I want to talk with you."

"Go ahead, your sister is in the library, working on her project. I assume your suitcase is upstairs? I noticed that it wasn't something Danny _Fenton_ could do…"

"I said that I could do it alone and I did," Danny glared. "I want to know what you meant back then."

"Back when?" Vlad simply asked.

"You know what I mean! You said that I might not be able to handle 'the truth'. I swear, if you had anything to do with my dad's disappearance then…!"

"_I_ didn't do anything with him," the older man answered. "And even if I did… what are _you_ going to do about it?"

"I'll…" Danny started. "I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life!"

Vlad laughed. "Is that the best you can think of. Honestly, Daniel, I thought you were more creative then."

"I mean it," he glared.

"I'm sure you do. Now, why don't you join your sister in the library. I heard that you have an assignment to do?" Vlad said, standing up from his chair.

"STOP turning around it!!" Danny yelled. "If you did something… anything it all… I want to know it, _now_!"

From only the look on his eyes, Vlad Masters could see that the 14-year old was deadly serious. "Very well…" he sighed. "It's not like you won't figure it out soon enough. I know this isn't going to be easy, but--"

"Hello?" a voice suddenly called. There, in the doorway stood Jazz, looking rather concerned. "Is… everything ok? I heard you yelling…"

"Everything's alright, Jasmine," Vlad assured her. "We were just talking about… cell phones…"

"Cell phones?" Danny repeated.

"Sounds… fun," Jazz slowly said. "Can I borrow Danny for a second?"

"Why?" he immediately asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Vlad said, a bit more relieved then it intended to be.

"Great!" she said, grabbing her brother's arm. Against his will, Danny was pulled out the room.

As they left, Vlad let out a sigh of relieve. He let himself sank in the chair again, letting his head rest against the palm of his hand. Maybe he should have thought out this plan a little more. For years, all he wanted is to get rid of Jack Fenton… Maybe he rushed things a little bit. The look Daniel gave him… he never stood still with how the rest would react if they found out that Jack died…

Suddenly, a head came sticking out of the wall.

"I'm alone, Skulker," Vlad muttered.

"Is something wrong?" the hunter asked, now phased through the wall completely.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Right," Skulker said, not sounding very convinced. "I want you to know that Salcia is back. With the present."

"That's great…" Vlad simply responded.

"There _were_ some complications though…"

"WHAT!?" he yelled, jumping up. "What kind of complications?"

"I don't know," Skulker responded, smirking at the sudden alive appearance. "She only told me something went wrong. She's waiting in your lab though."

"I swear, if she didn't bring back the present, I'm going to bring _her_ back personally," Vlad muttered, storming to his secret laboratory.

Skulker followed shortly after him. "Are you sure? There's a reason why she ran away, you know."

"Then she should have escaped with an _other_ portal!" he responded. He opened his secret entrance and walked downstairs.

A red haired woman with bright green eyes stood in front of the portal, knowing she would be thrown back in there soon. She waited until Vlad and Skulker were right in front of her and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Salcia whispered.

"It would help if you told me where you're sorry for," Vlad responded. "You didn't bring back the present?"

"It's right there," she said pointing at the table.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Then what _is_ the problem?"

Salcia looked at the ground. "When I was there, the phone rang… I picked it up. It was Madeline…"

"Maddie called?" he repeated.

"Yes! She demanded to know who I was and… and…" She paused for a moment,

"And what!?" he now yelled.

"I… told her I was his girlfriend.. Jack's… For five years."

Vlad's mouth fell open. Skulker frowned.

"This is…" the halfa started.

"I _know_," Salcia moaned. "I'm SO sorry! I didn't knew what to say… I…I… Oh, just send me back into the Ghost Zone…"

"This is… This is… PERFECT!!"

Both Skulker and Salcia yelled: "WHAT!?"

"Think about it!" Vlad said. "If we say that Jack is having an affaire, we don't have to worry about his disappearance, Maddie will be easy to gain and Daniel wouldn't suspect a thing! It's something _I_ could have thought up! It's genius!"

"Does… this means I can stay?" Salcia asked.

"Of course! In fact, I'll need your help. If you could come back tomorrow at… what shall we say? Noon? We can make a deal. If that's alright with you, that is."

Salcia was stunned. "Y-yeah! Sure!"

"Wonderful! Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to…" Vlad said, walking back up the stairs. "I assume you can find your own way out."

She stood still for a while, hearing the footsteps slowly dimming. It was then when it sank in.

"I can stay!" she yelled happily, "I can stay!!" She smiled brightly. "Well, I guess I'll be here for a while to annoy you even further," she said to Skulker.

"How wonderful," the hunter replied sarcastic, but couldn't help to smile when she wasn't looking.


End file.
